


You, Me, and the Kids

by VeeVeeLa



Category: South Park
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Literally just taking the kids to school, M/M, There's No Point To This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeVeeLa/pseuds/VeeVeeLa
Summary: Kenny and Butters round up the kids for their first day of school.





	You, Me, and the Kids

“Daniel, let’s go! You're gonna be late!” 

“I'm coming! Jesus Christ.” Kenny heard a door slam upstairs before he saw his son run down the steps, two at a time. 

He put a hand on his hip and waited for Daniel to reach the bottom. His son was dressed up for the winter, as it was fucking cold outside. His thick burgundy jacket with a black wool hat covering his blonde hair and thick blue jeans. Once he reached the ground floor, Daniel faced his dad. 

“Do I look ok? I don't look like crap, do I?” He asked worriedly. He spread his arms out to let his dad get a good look at him. 

Kenny rolled his eyes, “I think Annie will like you even if you dressed like a hobo.” He referred to Daniel’s friend, Annie, whom the younger blonde had a crush on. 

Daniel dropped his his arms and scoffed, “That's not why I asked. I just don't want to look terrible for the first day, ok?” 

“That's a lie!” A sudden small voice shouted from behind Kenny. He looked behind himself to find his ten year old daughter, Leah, glaring at her older brother. “It's not nice to tell lies.” 

“I'm not lying, you little rat.” Daniel glared back at his sister. 

“Yes you are, you big dummy!” 

“Alright,” Kenny got in between the two siblings, “That’s quite enough of that. Where's your dad?” He faced Leah, hoping she had seen him. 

“I'm right here.” Butters said as he walked out of the kitchen. “Are we leaving now? It's about time.” 

Kenny looked at the clock on his phone and agreed it was time to go. They all rushed out the door and into the car, Kenny and Butters up front and Daniel and Leah in the back. 

“Daddy, can you put on my CD?” Leah asked Butters. 

“I don't want to listen to kiddy music all the way to school!” Daniel complained. 

“Sorry, Dan. Leah asked first.” Butters told him as he dug through the glove compartment for the right CD. Once he found it, he stuck it in the CD player to play all of Leah's favorite Disney songs. 

“Yeah, besides, Disney songs are great.” Kenny stated as he backed the car out of the driveway. Once he finished, the journey to the kids’ respective schools began. 

“Yeah, Daniel. Disney songs are great.” Leah sassed. 

“They would be if it wasn't all Frozen shit.” Daniel muttered under his breath. 

Leah gasped, clearly hearing what her brother said, “Daddy, Daniel cussed!” She pointed to him accusingly. 

“I heard, Leah. Daniel, you know how I feel about your cussin’, now.” Butters reminded him. They had talked about his cussing before. Butters had never really felt comfortable with cussing and certainly didn't want his kids doing it. 

“Dad cusses all the time.” Daniel tried to argue with him. 

“Yes, and I tell him the same thing, don't I?” 

“Yes, he does.” Kenny confirmed Butters’ need to police his language. 

Daniel sighed and looked out the window, “Fine, whatever.” 

It went quiet in the car and it stayed like that for the rest of the ride until they came to Leah’s school; South Park Elementary. They all said their goodbyes and ‘I love you’s until Leah ran to find her friends. Once she was safely on school property, Kenny drove off to their next destination, which was South Park High School. It was Daniel’s first year there as he was going into the ninth grade. He was pretty nervous as it was, which was why he wasn't really on his best behavior today. Usually, he didn't really act up like today (at least in front of his parents). 

“It'll be fine, Dan. It's not really that much different than middle school.” Kenny picked up on his son’s feelings. He knew Daniel was feeling nervous about today. 

“Sure hope you don't get Mr. Garrison, though. Last I heard, he was still there.” Butters chimed in. 

“Oh God, really?” Kenny replied, “That guy needs to be fired already. I'm surprised he hasn't been.” 

“Who is he?” Daniel piped up in curiosity. Sometimes he forgot his parents actually went to these schools. 

“A teacher we used to have the entire time we went to school.” Kenny explained. “Worst teacher ever.” 

“He was kind of funny sometimes though. I'm kind of glad he reversed his sex change. He was a terrible woman.” Butters laughed and Kenny joined in. 

Daniel’s eyes widened at what his dad had said. Sex change? Reversed? Can you even do that? 

Eventually, they had pulled up to the high school. Daniel peered through the window, seeing a bunch of kids about his age and some seniors that looked way older than they actually were. They all stood in segregated groups and talked amongst themselves. A few looked toward Daniel's parents' car but quickly dismissed it. 

The building itself was rather small. It was a one-story brown bricked building with an overhang in the very front, where most of the teens were sitting on stone benches that were attached to the pillars or standing. There were barren bushes planted in front of slim windows that lined the brick walls. Daniel assumed those were classroom windows. He just couldn't wait until the last few months of spring when those bushes would be in full bloom and blocking his view, forcing him to actually listen to what the teacher was saying. Daniel sighed and looked down toward his phone while his father pulled up in front of the overhang. 

"Alright, we're here. You going to get out?" Kenny asked his son. He looked at Daniel from the rearview mirror. Kenny saw Daniel furiously texting someone, his fingers moving rapidly across the screen. Kenny had an idea of who it was, "You texting Sam?" 

Daniel stopped momentarily to look up at his dad. He nodded before sticking his phone in his pocket and opening the car door, "I'll see you later." 

"Have a good day! If you need anything, you know my number." Butters called out. 

Daniel nodded and flashed a brief smile before closing the door and walking toward the entrance of his new school that he would be attending for the next four years. 


End file.
